


Mini Heroes

by TheBewitchedSoldier107



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers Family, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Developing Friendships, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Female Friendship, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love, Love/Hate, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff, Safe Haven, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107
Summary: Everyone has that one, or even many, phone calls they hope they never receive. Verena and Atarah are not that lucky.Despite the reasons Verena and Atarah receive their phone calls. Living with the Avengers, staying at the Avengers tower, and even dating one of the Avengers... happens to come with some perks, and a much needed sense of safety for many individuals involved.(Falling in love in the process is a nice surprise.)The reason for Verena and Atarah staying in the tower to begin with. Was to start fresh with their lives and get back the things they needed most in life. Now they find themselves doing almost the same thing all over again. This time though, its for the mini humans in their family. The same mini humans, that will soon be known as mini heroes and monsters of stark tower.Here's to hoping Verena and Atarah can turn this family "curse" around all the while ending it once and for all.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 1





	1. 8am call

**Author's Note:**

> If you have read any of my other stories, fun fact the name "Rye" was originally supposed to start in this story.  
> Another fun fact, the name "Grayson", I use very often when I write about my nephew. The name, "Rye, is being used when I write about my niece.  
> Disclaimer: "Rye" and "Grayson" are not their real names, they are however similar enough to their real names.

**_8:00am the phone rings._ **

**_-_ **

"Hello?" Verena answers her phone sleepily.

"Baby are you awake?" Verena's mom asks.

"I am now." Verena sits up in bed, forcing herself to be wide awake. "What's wrong?"

"It's about your sister Vanessa." Verena's mom states.

"What'd she do now?" Verena asks with a heavy sigh.

"I'll tell-" Verena's mom pauses.

"What?" Verena asks, panicking a little.

"Can you take Rye?" Verena's mom asks.

"Yeah. Of course. Of course I can take her!" Verena nods to herself. "I'm at the tower. You remember how to get here right?"

"Yes I remember. I'll see you soon." Verena's mom says.

-

A hand grabs Verena's shirt silently scaring her.

-

"Okay I'll see you soon." Verena looks over her shoulder.

"I love you baby." Verena's mom says.

-

The sleeping figure on the bed looks up at Verena confused.

-

"I love you too Mom. Give Rye a kiss for me." Verena hangs up her phone.

"Everything okay?" Bucky asks sleepily.

-

Verena doesn't bother to answer that question. She gets up from the bed and she changes her clothes.

-

"Uh Verena you know that's my shirt... Right?" Bucky asks, sitting up on the bed.

"Yes I know!" Verena snaps before leaving the room.

-

Bucky sighs as he pulls himself out of bed.

\---

Verena puts her hair up into a sloppy ponytail while she walks down the hall.

-

"You're up early." A voice comments.

-

Verena's eyes widen as she turns to her left.

-

"Morning." Steve smiles holding up his cup of coffee.

"Steven." Verena huffs.

"Everything okay? You seem a little on edge." Steve studies Verena.

"I don't have time to explain." Verena sighs, continuing her walk to the front doors.

"Hey V isn't that-?"

"Shut up!" Verena yells back.

-

Steve sighs while shaking his head.

\---

Verena makes it out the front doors of the tower.

-

A dark red suv pulls up to the building.

-

Verena sighs and then she smiles as she walks over to the suv.

-

The driver gets out of the suv, they walk around the back of the vehicle, and then they meet up with Verena on the passenger side.

-

"Baby!" Verena's mom sighs, holding her arms up.

"Hi mom." Verena smiles, hugging her mother tightly.

"I'm so glad I have you." Verena's mom sighs.

"So what happened?" Verena asks concerned.

"This is what I know about the situation." Verena's mom shakes her head.

"What?" Verena asks concerned.

"First of all..." Verena's mom hesitates.

"If I need to take Rye, you know I will. She'd be safe here with me." Verena states.

"I know." Verena's mom smiles.

"So what happened?" Verena asks.

"Well your sister-"

\---

"Hey Steve have you seen Verena?" Bucky asks, walking past the kitchen.

"Yeah I think she went outside." Steve nods.

"Thanks." Bucky says.

"Hey Buck' is everything-?" Steve sighs, when his friend disappears.

\--

Bucky approaches the front doors and he can see Verena standing outside with her mother.

-

"Are you kidding me?" Verena asks, her heart dropping.

"No. I'm not kidding." Verena's mother sighs.

"Then yes I will take Rye. I'll fight anyone who tries to take her from me." Verena says angrily.

"Just remember that Rye is okay. She's tired and she could really use a bath." Verena's mom offers a comforting smile.

"I'm sure sure does." Verena shakes her head.

"Hey Violet." Bucky greets.

-

Verena and her mother look towards the tower.

-

"Hi Bucky." Violet, Verena's mother, smiles.

"Everything okay?" Bucky asks concerned.

"No but it will be." Verena sighs.

-

Bucky nods as he stands next to Verena.

-

"I should get going. I'll let you take the munchkin." Violet sighs.

"Munchkin?" Bucky asks confused. "We're taking-?"

\--

Verena opens the back seat door and she sees her niece Rye sitting in her car seat.

-

Rye eyes Verena.

-

Verena and her sister look almost identical to the small children.

-

"Hi honey." Verena greets with a smile.

-

Rye leans away from Verena.

-

Verena leans towards Rye, she rests her forehead against Rye's forehead, and then she pulls away to look Rye in the eyes.

-

"I love you." Verena smiles.

-

Rye looks up at Verena and then she puckers up her lips.

-

Verena giggles and then she gives Rye a kiss.

-

Rye eagerly lifts up her arms for Verena to pick her up.

-

Verena unbuckles Rye's seatbelt, she picks up from her car seat, and then Verena turns around to face Bucky.

\--

"Bucky this is my niece Rye." Verena smiles.

-

Bucky stares at Rye.

-

Rye stares back at Bucky.

-

"Bucky is Verena's boyfriend." Violet tells Rye.

-

Rye looks up at Verena surprised.

-

Verena nervously laughs with a blush.

-

"Okay you take care of the baby." Violet says, hugging Verena goodbye.

"I will." Verena smiles.

"Bucky you promise to protect my daughter and granddaughter?" Violet asks.

"Yes ma'am." Bucky nods.

-

Verena rolls her eyes.

-

"Good." Violet smiles.

"I love you guys!" Violet waves.

"Love you too!" Verena and Bucky walk back into the tower with Rye.

-

Verena holds Rye tightly while she carries her.

-

Rye sleepily clings to Verena.


	2. Bath

Verena enters the tower, making her way right to her bedroom, and then she goes into her bathroom to start a bath.

-

"Okay love let's get you cleaned up." Verena sets her niece down.

-

Rye silently watches Verena.

-

Verena takes in Rye's appearance.

-

"Oh my love." Verena sighs, a lot of emotions start to build inside of her.

-

Rye's wearing a spaghetti strapped dress, that's supposed to be white, and it doesn't fit her.

-

"Let's get this dress off." Verena says, pulling the dress off of Rye.

-

Rye rubs her eyes.

-

Verena notices that Rye's tanned skin is actually dirt, Rye has marker all over her legs, and her hair is filthy.

\--

"Okay in the tub you go!" Verena smiles, lifting Rye into the tub.

-

Rye sits in the water staring at Verena.

-

"I have bath toys." Verena smiles, getting them from under her sink. "Your Auntie Atarah brings Grayson here sometimes. You'll meet them later."

-

Rye looks at the toys.

-

"You can play." Verena reassures Rye.

-

Rye looks at the water and then she looks up at Verena.

-

Verena dumps the toys in the water.

-

"Play love, its okay." Verena smiles.

-

Rye starts to slowly play with the toys.

\--

Verena looks at the bath water. She notices all of the dirt, that's come off of Rye already. Its breaks her heart how dirty this little girl is.

-

"Honey I'll- I need to grab you clothes." Verena tries to keep herself from crying. "I'll just be in the other room."

-

Rye looks up at Verena without a word.

\--

Verena walks into her bedroom and she's tries to calm herself down. Right now she feels like, if she ever sees her sister she'd hurt her.

-

"Hey!" Bucky says, startling Verena.

"Oh Bucky." Verena sighs.

"What?" Bucky asks confused.

"That baby is nothing but dirt, she has bags under her eyes that should be on someone like me, and her clothes are nasty they don't even fit her either!" Verena tries to keep her voice low... Even though she feels like screaming. "This isn't a kid being a kid. She looks like-"

"Hey it's okay!" Bucky wraps his arms around Verena.

"I could kill her Bucky." Verena starts to cry.

"I know." Bucky nods, holding Verena tight.

-

Verena let's out a big sigh, as she tries to push down her emotions.

-

"Don't do that." Bucky sternly says.

-

Verena tries to ignore Bucky while she pushes him away.

-

"Verena I'm serious. Don't do that." Bucky grabs Verena's wrist.

"Okay!" Verena says annoyed.

"Baby, she's safe here. Okay? She's safe now." Bucky says, as he follows Verena into the bathroom.

"I know." Verena smiles at Rye.

-

Rye looks at Bucky and Verena.

-

"Auntie loves you Rye. You're safe here, I promise. I'm not going to leave you, and neither is that big idiot behind me." Verena kneels next to the tub.

-

Rye smiles at Verena and then she looks at Bucky.

-

"Hi." Bucky waves with his metal hand.

-

Rye tilts her head as she curiously looks at Bucky's hand.

-

Verena looks over her shoulder at Bucky to see what Rye sees.

-

"Oh sorry." Bucky says embarrassed, as he puts his metal hand in his pocket.

-

Verena looks at Rye.

-

Rye looks at her own flesh hands.

-

"I think she's more curious, than she is afraid." Verena smiles at Bucky.

"I think I'll go hang out with Steve." Bucky awkwardly points over his shoulder.

"Okay." Verena nods.

"I'll see you later Rye." Bucky smiles.

-

Rye watches Bucky leave.

-

"Okay let's wash you up my love." Verena smiles.


	3. A little help

Verena carries Rye out of the bathroom, she's wrapped Rye in a towel, and then she sets Rye on Bucky's bed.

-

"I think Grayson has some old diapers that will fit you. Clothes I'm not sure we have in your size... If I only knew your size." Verena sighs, drying Rye with the towel.

-

Rye yawns as Verena dries her body.

-

"I know a nap is next my love. You look exhausted..." Verena smiles a little.

-

Rye rubs her sleepy eyes.

-

"Friday can you please tell me where Atarah left-?"

_They're in the hall closet._

"Thank you!" Verena smiles. "I'll be right back my love."

-

Rye grabs Verena's arm, she panics at the thought of Verena leaving her.

-

"It's okay! I promise! I'll-" Verena's heart breaks at the fear in her niece's eyes. "Friday."

-

_Paging Barnes now._

_-_

Verena sits on the bed next to Rye. Wrapping her arms around the little girl.

\---

The sounds of pounding, grunting, and music are heard on the other side of the tower.

-

Bucky shakes his head as he gets closer to the tower's gym.

-

"Now how did I know I'd find you in here?" Bucky asks, entering the gym.

-

Steve stops punching the thirteenth punching bag, he's put in up in the span of five minutes.

-

"Well I'm surprised to see you. I thought you'd be with Verena." Steve smiles, turning off the radio.

"Family emergency." Bucky shrugs.

"Everything okay?" Steve asks, picking up a towel to dry his forehead.

"We have-"

-

_Sargent Barnes you’re needed in your room. Verena requires your assistance._

_-_

"What's that-?"

-

Bucky turns around and then he runs out of the gym.

"Buck'?" Steve asks confused.

\---

Verena slowly gets up from the bed.

-

Rye holds on tighter to Verena's arm.

-

"I'm just going to get you a warm blanket. It's across the room." Verena explains to Rye.

-

Rye nods letting Verena go.

-

"Now if only Bucky would hurry before you-"

-

 _He's on his way ma'am_.

-

"Thank you Friday." Verena smiles, grabbing the first blanket she sees.

-

Verena returns to Rye wrapping her in the warm blanket.

-

Bucky comes rushing into his bedroom startling Verena and Rye.

-

"What's wrong?" Bucky asks, barely out of breath.

"Did you run here?" Verena asks, an amused smile on her face.

"Yeah Friday said..." Bucky tries to casually justify his reaction.

"That's adorable." Verena smiles.

-

Bucky looks at Verena confused.

-

"I need diapers but Rye doesn't want me leaving her. I also need a shirt or a shirt and pants for her to sleep in." Verena explains.

-

Bucky nods walking out of the bedroom.

-

Verena kneels in front of Rye to finish getting her dressed.

-

Rye looks at the door and then she looks at Verena.

-

"That's what it's like when someone truly loves you." Verena smiles, brushing hair out of Rye's face. "Bucky's a little broken, almost like I am. But he cares about us and he'll protect you too."

-

Rye looks up at the door again to see Bucky enter the room. She smiles at the former Assassin.

-

Bucky meets Rye's sparkling blue eyes, with his own grey blue eyes, and his heart melts at her smile.

-

"Thank you." Verena says, taking the diaper from Bucky.

-

Bucky jumps a little as his attention is pulled back to the matter at hand. He goes over to his dresser and he tosses Verena an old shirt.

-

"Really?" Verena asks, holding up the tattered shirt. "She'll be swallowed up by this."

"Just cut to size." Bucky shrugs. "I would've made it into rags anyway."

"I guess that works." Verena shrugs.


	4. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want anyone thinking that I'm "indulging" in Bucky's nightmares. He may or may not have. This is a real thing that happened with my niece for a month, until she got comfortable to fall asleep without worrying or being afraid. I'm using it more as a thing that actually happened, than just using a fictional character to my benefit for the story.  
> I remember these nightmares often as though they happened yesterday. It is one of the most heartbreaking things I had to help my niece overcome at 2 years old.   
> I had to go through the same nightmares with my nephew. My friend and I had to comfort him every night, until he became comfortable to sleep as well.  
> The fear of abandonment is real, don't take it for granted and don't treat it like a joke.

After some cutting, tying, and sowing Verena is able to make a decent oversized nightgown shirt for Rye.

-

"Okay love let's cuddle so you can get some sleep." Verena smiles, climbing on the bed.

-

Rye watches Verena climb behind her on the bed. That way Rye doesn't hit the wall.

-

"Lie down its okay." Verena lowers her voice.

-

Rye rests her head on Verena's pillow, Verena covers them both with a blanket, and then Rye looks up Bucky standing in the middle of the room.

-

Verena follows Rye's eyes to Bucky.

-

"What?" Bucky asks confused.

"I think someone wants you to cuddle with her." Verena points to Rye.

-

Rye holds out her hand to Bucky.

-

"Are you sure?" Bucky asks.

-

Rye nods.

-

"You won't hurt her Bucky." Verena reassures him.

"Right." Bucky nods, walking over to the bed.

-

Rye scoots back on the bed to give Bucky room.

-

Bucky chuckles at Rye's effort, as he lies on the other side of her.

-

"Close your eyes and rest love." Verena whispers, kissing Rye's cheek.

-

Rye gives in to her exhaustion, closing her eyes, and allowing herself to rest.

-

Verena strokes Rye's hair to help soothe her. Her heart feels heavy as she looks at her niece.

-

"She's safe V." Bucky reaches out, resting his hand on Verena's.

"I know... I just worry about what my sister did to her." Verena nods.

"What do you mean?" Bucky asks, frowning a little.

"My sister never wanted kids. Just like our father, she had kids with someone. But they never really wanted kids. So I'm sure just like he did to us, she abandoned her children." Verena looks up, meeting Bucky's eyes.

"I'm sorry." Bucky says sadly.

"One of the things I promised to these kids... Is that I would never let them feel unwanted. I still feel like that every day, and I don't want them feeling that way." Verena's eyes fill with tears.

"I want you." Bucky says, squeezing Verena's hand.

"I know." Verena nods. "I want you too."

-

Bucky smiles.

-

Rye starts to stir in her sleep.

-

"It's okay love." Verena whispers to Rye.

-

Rye whimpers and her face contorts into a worried expression.

-

"I wonder what she's dreaming of." Bucky whispers, watching Rye sleep.

"Nothing good by the looks of it." Verena sighs.

-

Rye suddenly sits up in bed, her eyes wide open as she looks around frantically, and she starts crying while she screams. She's unaware of her surroundings adding to her fear.

-

Bucky jumps up and out of bed. Rye's little screams bringing back haunting memories.

-

"Hey! Rye! Rye look at me!" Verena says calmly, she gently grabs Rye's head.

-

Bucky backs away from them until his back hits the wall.

-

Rye's eyes are looking everywhere around Verena.

-

Bucky watches as his heart races and he breathes heavily.

-

"Luvy! Listen to my voice." Verena calmly says, looking right at Rye. "It's Auntie, you're with Auntie, and Bucky remember?"

-

Rye looks at Verena the sound of voice finally registering. Tears rolling down her face, she looks right into Verena's eyes, and then she throws her little arms around Verena's neck.

-

"It's okay. I'm right here. I've got you. You're safe. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Verena whispers, fighting her own tears as she holds Rye tight in her arms.

Rye whimpers as her crying stops.

-

Verena looks up across the room at Bucky. She carefully gets out of bed, keeping Rye in her arms, and then she carefully approaches Bucky.

-

Bucky looks at Verena with wide eyes.

-

"Hey. You're okay." Verena says, reaching her hand out to Bucky.

-

Bucky tries to steady his breathing.

-

"I think we'll sleep in my room tonight." Verena frowns. 

-

Bucky looks down, he rests his hands on his thighs as he leans forward, and his eyes are looking at the floor.

-

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Verena says sadly. "If I'd known, I wouldn't-"

-

Bucky shakes his head.

-

Verena rests her hand on the back of Rye's head. She turns to face the door, to make her way to her own room.

-

Bucky grabs Verena by the arm, Verena turns around still keeping a good grip on Rye, and then Bucky pulls Rye and Verena into a hug. His big arms tightening around the two.

-

Verena smiles at Bucky.

-

Rye looks up at Bucky, keeping her head tucked under Verena's chin.

-

Bucky kisses Rye's head and then he rests his forehead against Verena's.

-

"My girls are safe with me. They're not going anywhere." Bucky whispers.

-

Verena kisses Bucky's cheek.

-

Rye gets a hand free to hold onto Bucky's shirt.

-

Bucky closes his eyes and he smiles.


	5. Early mornings

Earlier that same morning at **_8am._** On the other side of the tower.

-

Steve's in the living room sipping his fresh cup of coffee. He waits for his best girl and her nephew to wake up.

\--

Steve looks up to see Verena walking by.

-

Verena's putting her hair up into a sloppy ponytail while she walks down the hall.

-

"You're up early." Steve comments, finding it odd to see her at this hour.

-

Verena's eyes widen as she turns to her left

-

"Morning." Steve smiles holding up his cup of coffee.

"Steven." Verena huffs.

"Everything okay? You seem a little on edge." Steve studies Verena.

"I don't have time to explain." Verena sighs, continuing her walk.

"Hey V isn't that-?" Steve questions the shirt Verena's wearing.

"Shut up!" Verena yells back.

-

Steve sighs while shaking his head. He grabs his book he brought and he starts reading.

\--

Hours feel like minutes as they tick by while Steve reads his book. Little feet have made their way from the bunk area.

-

"Hey!" Steve smiles, looking up from his book.

-

Little hands pop up from behind Steve's book in an attempt to scare him.

-

"You got me buddy!" Steve chuckles, setting his book aside.

-

A pair of sky blue eyes meet Steve's blue-ish green eyes.

-

"Morning Grayson." Steve smiles, leaning forward to pick up Grayson.

-

Grayson smiles as he placed on Steve's lap.

-

"Is your Auntie still sleeping?" Steve asks, looking down at Grayson.

-

Grayson nods.

-

"You know she might get scared seeing you gone." Steve warns.

-

Grayson growls.

-

Steve smiles and then he gives Grayson a tight squeeze.

-

"You know you're an amazing kid Grayson." Steve smiles.

-

Grayson cuddles close to Steve.

-

"Have I ever told you how inspiring you are to me buddy?" Steve asks, resting his cheek on Grayson's head.

-

Grayson sighs.

-

"Are you tired of hearing these stories?" Steve asks, chuckling a little.

-

Grayson smiles with a small giggle.

-

"You're the real superhero around here." Steve smiles.

-

Grayson shakes his head.

-

"What? All of the surgeries, illnesses, and reoccurring issues in your life. You never lose your smile." Steve lifts his head to look Grayson in the eyes.

-

Grayson looks up at Steve.

-

"You're really strong kid and you remain so humble. It's really inspiring and I'm always proud of you." Steve sighs with a smile.

-

Grayson growls at Steve with a smile.

-

Steve throws his head back as he laughs.

-

"I know, I know." Steve nods, still laughing.

-

Grayson giggles.

-

"Now those are sounds I love to hear." A voice says.

-

Steve looks up to see Atarah standing in the doorway.

-

"Morning beautiful." Steve smiles.

"I figured Grayson made his way to you." Atarah smiles, as she enters the room. "You guys look so adorable together."


	6. Plans

"Any plans for the day?" Steve asks, smiling at Atarah.

"I was thinking about taking this handsome little boy to the park." Atarah smiles at Grayson.

"The park? That sounds awesome!" Steve says excitedly.

-

Grayson giggles.

-

"Did you want to join us Uncle Steve?" Atarah asks sweetly.

"Are you kidding? Of course I want to go to the park!" Steve chuckles.

-

Grayson gets up from Steve's lap and he runs to his room.

-

"Okay?" Atarah laughs.

"He's excited." Steve smiles.

"Apparently." Atarah smiles. "We'll go get changed and then we'll meet you out front."

"Sounds good." Steve nods, getting up from the couch.

"Good morning by the way." Atarah smiles at Steve.

-

Steve walks over to Atarah with a smile, his eyes meet hers, and then they share a sweet kiss.

-

"Morning." Steve smiles, making his way to the kitchen.

-

Atarah turns around to watch Steve walk away.

-

"Don't say it!" Steve chuckles.

"That is America's ass." Atarah salutes Steve's butt.

-

Steve shakes his head.

-

Atarah giggles as she turns around to walk to her bedroom.

\--

Grayson grabs a shirt and shorts from his dresser, he runs out of his room, and into Atarah's room so that she can check his outfit.

-

"Hey bubba!" Atarah smiles at Grayson.

-

Grayson holds up his shirt and shorts.

-

"A Captain America shirt? That's adorable! Trade the black shorts for jean shorts and its perfect." Atarah gives her approval.

-

Grayson nods running back to his room.

-

Atarah giggles at Grayson as she quickly gets dressed herself.

\--

Atarah follows Grayson's idea by wearing her own Captain America shirt, she pairs it with yoga pants, and a matching baseball cap. She skips the makeup to put her hair into a ponytail.

-

With a nod of approval for her own reflection, Atarah leaves her room to meet up with Steve.

\--

Grayson rushes out of his room to catch up with Atarah.

-

"Looking cute bubba." Atarah smiles down at Grayson.

-

Grayson giggles as he looks up at Atarah.

-

"I love you." Atarah giggles.

\--

Grayson reaches up to grab Atarah's hand as they exit the tower.

-

"Hey there you are." Steve smiles at Atarah and Grayson. "I like the shirts."

"Thanks we're kind of Cap's biggest fans." Atarah smiles with a wink.

"He's a lucky guy." Steve chuckles.

"Yeah he is." Atarah nods.

-

Grayson holds out his free hand to Steve.

-

Steve gets the hint to take Grayson's hand, so Grayson is between Steve and Atarah, and then the three of them walk to a nearby park together.


End file.
